La Beauté Du Silence
by Misakie
Summary: Sakura a perdu sa mère, son père sombre dans l’alcoolisme… Sakura ne sait plus quoi faire et un jour alors qu’elle se promenait, elle découvre un étrange animal blessé au pelage vert… cependant, aucun son ne sortait de son museau…Comment va-t-elle surmont
1. Default Chapter

**"La Beauté Du Silence"**

**Résumé** : Sakura a perdu sa mère, son père sombre dans l'alcoolisme… Sakura ne sait plus quoi faire et un jour alors qu'elle se promenait, elle découvre un étrange animal blessé au pelage vert… cependant, aucun son ne sortait de son museau …Comment va-t-elle surmonter le problème de son père ?Qui est le petit animal ?Voici la Beauté du Silence…

Ahem… moi et les résumés ça fait trente… soyez gentils et lisez lol '''

**Disclaimer** : Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas. C'est la propriété de CLAMP. (j'aurai bien aimé que Syaoran m'appartienne.. mais bon… )

**Petite note **: Je ne sais pas si vous lisez des fan-fics anglais, pour ma part j'adore ça '. Les anglais mettent souvent ce genre de choses : « Sakura's pov, Syaoran's pov » Pov Point de Vue. C'est un moment où, par exemple, Sakura sera narratrice. Je l'utiliserai ici par « Point de Vue de Sakura » par exemple.

Bon ! Me voilà embarquée dans ce fan-fic, cela fait longtemps que je n'en avais pas écrit un. En espérant que vous passerez une bonne lecture ''

**Chapitre I** : L'étrange animal…

Cher journal,

Je me réveillais difficilement ce matin comme d'habitude… Une étrange sensation de mal être me prenait comme d'habitude…Comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude je comprenais ma douleur ; plus le temps passait, plus je la ressentais. Plus je comprenais cette faiblesse qui était mienne. Cette faiblesse que j'avais toujours cachée et qui… à cause de lui, est revenue alors que j'avais réussi à m'en débarrasser. A cause d'elle… ou de lui ? Je suis perdue. Je ne suis plus sure de rien. Je suis trop gentille. A toi, je peux bien tout dire. Tu es le seul qui m'écoute sans me reprendre à chaque fois. Tu ne dis rien. Tu es calme. Tu es doux. Tu es tout. Oto-san me reproche ma chute en cours, depuis la mort de Oka-san, je ne fais plus rien, je ne me sens plus vivre. Oto-san sombre lui aussi et pour remédier à sa peine, il boit. Touya, quant à lui, a quitté la maison pour étudier à Tokyo. Je ne veux en aucuns cas l'alarmer, il doit étudier tranquillement. Quand il rentre, une semaine sur deux, pour nous voir un week-end, je fais en sorte que tout paraisse le plus « clean » possible. Qu'il nous voit normalement. Qu'il me voit sourire et sourire. Ce faux sourire. Ce sourire truqué. Je m'étais toujours persuadée du contraire. Mais je dois bien me dire la vérité. Comment continuer de vivre en se mentant à soi-même ? Ce n'est pas possible. Toutes sortes de choses s'accumulent dans ma tête, la vie devient insupportable. Je dois supporter toute seule le poids toutes ces choses. Et personne à qui me confier. Bien sûr, j'ai Tomoyo-chan… mais elle aussi a ses propres problèmes. Sa mère et la mienne étaient cousines et elle s'aimaient beaucoup. La perte de ma mère pour la mère de Tomoyo est, elle aussi, très douloureuse. De plus, Tomoyo a des problèmes avec son petit-ami actuel, bref… Je ne sais plus que faire. Cette vie m'ennuie. Les cours m'ennuient. Pourquoi doit-on rester clouté en cours… à 15ans. Alors que l'adolescence est pour moi une des plus belles période de notre vie. C'est la période de la découverte, du renouveau. Au lieu de gambader dehors et d'apprendre la vie, j'apprends des choses qui ne me serviront à rien. Des choses dont je m'en fiche. Mais à qui le dire ? … Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je n'y pensais pas. Je vivais ma vie comme tout le monde parce que c'était simplement « normal ». Aujourd'hui je continue dans la même voie sauf que ce n'est plus normal. C'est monotone. C'est lassant. C'est le monde d'aujourd'hui.

Sakura se levait, son père l'appelait. Quelle chose allait-il encore lui demander ? Se faire réprimander, c'est tout ce qu'elle attendait. C'est tout ce qu'il lui donnait. Cela faisait quatre mois environs que Nadeshiko était morte. Quatre mois d'enfer dans lequel Sakura s'était découverte une autre « elle ». La vraie Sakura.

- Sakura-chan. Va au super marché m'acheter ces choses sur la liste, dit Fujitaka sur un ton ferme - Hmm ?

- Sakura ! répliqua-t-il.

Sans mots dire, elle prit le papier et l'argent tendus par son père et s'en alla. Elle sortit de chez elle en silence, comme si elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Là elle prit la liste et la parcouru brièvement quand elle tomba sur « bière ». « _Quoi ?_ pensait-elle. _Il ose vouloir me faire acheter ça ?… Non, non et non ! Ses choses stupides, il se les achètera tout seul ! C'est hors de question !_ ». Puis elle continuait son chemin tranquillement, elle ne se pressait guère. C'était le seul moment où elle pouvait être tranquille. Puis elle arriva au super marché, fit ses petites courses et bien sûr n'acheta pas « la » chose et s'en alla sur de brefs paroles de politesse. « _Et si je m'arrêtais au parc de l'empereur pingouin... cela fait si longtemps,_ se disait-elle. »

Elle entra dans le parc et continua son chemin un peu plus loin. Sakura avait découvert que si l'on s'enfonçait plus loin dans la forêt, on pouvait avoir une vue splendide sur toute la ville. Pour ce faire, il fallait être courageux. Il y avait des crevasses dans tous les coins et recoins, il fallait escalader ceci et cela et être toujours prudente sinon on pouvait se faire très mal. C'était à cause de ça que peu de personnes ne venaient. Sakura s'en fichait, elle en ressortait toujours avec pleins de feuilles dans les cheveux et avec de la poussière sur elle. Elle était débraillée, mais cela ne la gênait pas. Au contraire, voir les gens l'éviter sur son passage l'amusait et la sortait un petit peu de sa perpétuelle monotonie.

Elle sortait de la forêt et là un merveilleux paysage s'offrait à elle. La forêt se coupait nette et laissait place à la verdure. Une petite étendue verte de dix mètres recouvertes de fleurs qui ensuite proposait le vide. Elle s'asseyait là, mi dans l'herbe, mi dans le vide. Elle agitait nostalgiquement ses jambes dans l'air. Un vent poussait ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle respirait. Elle était libre.

Après quelques minutes de profondes inspirations pour profiter le plus possible de cette paix qui ne durerait pas, elle trouva un petit chaton, à terre. Celui-ci avait une patte cassée. « _Pauvre bête_, pensait Sakura.». Le chaton eut de la chance de trouver Sakura sur son chemin, elle prit l'animal et sortit le plus vite possible de la forêt pour l'emmener chez le vétérinaire. Après une trentaine de minutes de course intensive, elle arriva chez le vétérinaire. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée puis toqua à la porte.

- Oui ? répondit un jeune homme.

- Yukito-san ! J'ai besoin de toi ! s'exclama Sakura affolée.

- Sakura-chan ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Sakura tendit l'animal blessé à Yukito.

- Une patte cassée ? pauvre chaton. Viens ici, je vais la soigner.

Tsukishiro Yukito était un vétérinaire et ami de Sakura. C'était un homme bon, toujours prêt à aider son prochain. Sakura tenait beaucoup à son amitié et souvent, elle allait lui rendre visite. En moins de temps qu'il ne fut pour le dire, il soigna l'animal. Sakura lui tendait de l'argent qu'il repoussa d'un geste de la main.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura-chan, c'est pour moi.

- Woe ?

- Allez, allez. Va-t-en. Ton père doit s'inquiéter.

- Ha...hai. Arigatou gozaimasu, Yukito-san.

Yukito lui fit un grand sourire et elle partit. Elle gardait le petit chaton dans ses bras, sa patte droite blessée enroulée d'un mouchoir de soie blanc. Un immense bien que sa mère lui avait fait à un de ses anniversaires. Il était maintenant tâché de sang. Cela partirait-il ? Cela n'avait guère d'importance. L'animal était sauvé, c'était le plus important aux yeux de Sakura.

Après trois voir quatre heures, elle rentra chez elle. Son père était… affalé dans le canapé. Il était dans un état déplorable, endormi. Sakura rangea rapidement les courses et emmena le chat dans sa chambre. Elle prit un bol et du lait avec elle. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle le lui donna et il le but.

**Point de Vue de Sakura**

Quel étrange animal… quand il s'est fait soigné, il n'a pas même miaulé. Même ici, il ne fait aucuns bruits. Il aime le silence. Moi aussi. Je ne l'importunerai pas de paroles inutiles. Mais que c'est surprenant, ces reflets verts sur sa fourrure ne sont pas communs. Reflets verts ? il change littéralement de couleur ! Sakura… soupir tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir…

Cependant pourquoi ai-je la sensation qu'il me fixe sans arrêt ?

**Point de Vue normal**

Sakura regardait l'animal profondément. Elle ne lâcha pas une seule fois son regard et lui non plus. Etrange sensation. Pendant près de cinq minutes ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer l'un et l'autre.

- Sakura ! cria son père

- Ahh… soupira-t-elle. Désolé petit chat, notre conversation s'arrête là. Celui que tu as entendu est mon père et il n'est pas du genre patient. Ahah… riait-elle nerveusement.

Le chaton la regarda l'air de dire « je comprends ». Sakura, étonnée, descendit voir son père énervé.

- Tu as pris beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui ! Je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en colère.

- J'ai trouvé un animal blessé et je l'ai aidé, répondit Sakura simplement.

- Ah…

Il semblait n'avoir que faire de ses paroles. Alors pourquoi passait-il son temps à la déranger ? Etait-ce pour le plaisir ? Peu importe c'était l'heure de dîner. Une vingtaine de minutes, face à face avec son père, seule. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Vint enfin l'heure de quitter la table. Elle rangea son assiette et se dirigea, pressée, dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers son lit où le chaton s'était endormi. Mais il ne s'y trouvait plus. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et seule une petite pierre verte, un émeraude vraisemblablement, d'un centimètre environ, se trouvait sur le lit. Appartenait-il au chat ? Peut-être, même si cela paraîtrait très surprenant. Cependant une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas à elle.

Dehors, une silhouette se distinguait sur l'arbre donnant vue sur la chambre de Sakura. Un jeune homme y était perché et regardait secrètement Sakura. Soudainement elle entendit un bruit, se dirigea dehors et ne trouva rien….

Après cela, elle partit rejoindre le monde des rêves pour une nuit.

**Chapitre II** : La rencontre

Cher journal,

Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer quelle journée j'ai passée hier ! Oto-san m'avait donnée une liste de course. Je suis donc allée au super marché et, sur le retour, j'ai fait une halte dans le parc de l'Empereur Pingouin. J'y ai découvert un étrange chat allongé par terre, il avait sa patte droite blessée et ne pouvait plus marcher. Je l'ai pris avec moi et l'ai emmené chez Yukito-san. Après l'avoir soigné, je l'ai ramené chez moi et lui ai donné à boire. Il but tout à une extrême vitesse, je compris qu'il ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis un bon moment puis il s'était endormi sur mon lit. Ce fut l'heure pour moi à ce moment là d'aller dîner avec mon père bien que cela ne me plaisait guère ; j'y étais obligée. Cependant quant je suis retournée dans ma chambre, l'étrange chat au pelage vert ne s'y trouvait plus. La fenêtre était juste grande ouverte. Bon, nous sommes dimanche matin, il est très tôt, je vais aller me promener.

Sakura partit comme hier pour le parc de l'Empereur Pingouin et refit le même trajet de la veille. Et comme hier, elle s'asseyait au même endroit et respirait à grands poumons tout l'air possible. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle attendait de voir le petit chat. Mais il n'était pas là. Mais une impression bizarre lui disait que le chat était semblable à elle ; elle le ressentait au fond d'elle. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle retourne chez elle contre son gré mais c'est là où elle vivait et qu'elle avait vécu tant de belles choses.

De retour chez elle…

- O.. oto-san ?

Son père était allongé par terre... cependant Sakura sentait quelque chose de différent de d'habitude…

- OTO-SAN ? Da..daijobu ? OTO-SAN ! cria-t-elle paniquée.

Sakura secouait son père inconscient par terre, mais rien. Elle mit sa tête contre sa poitrine et sentit son cœur battre encore. Elle prit son portable et appela les pompiers.

- A..allo.. dit-elle en tremblant… C'est, c'est mon père… Il est allongé par terre et… et ….

- Mademoiselle, dîtes-nous où vous habiter ?

Elle répondit en pleurant, ne savant quoi faire ( A/N : je ne sais pas quelle est l'adresse de Sakura, désolé ''') et les pompiers furent là en moins de cinq minutes. Elle leur ouvrit et ils transportèrent son père à l'hôpital et Sakura, bien sûr, était là. Sakura était dans une salle d'attente en attendant les médecins. Elle était stressée et des larmes sèches s'étaient dessinées sur ses joues rosies. Après un temps indéterminé pour Sakura, les médecins arrivèrent.

- Kinomoto-san ? appela un des médecins

- Ha..hai, répondit Sakura perdue

- Votre père est hors de danger. Le taux d'alcool dans le sang l'a fait s'évanouir. Cependant on a pu remarqué qu'il s'était légèrement fait mal à la nuque. Il a dû avoir une chute. Heureusement que vous avez appelé le plus rapidement possible, sinon les blessures auraient pu être graves.

- A… arigatou gozaimasu…

- C'est notre travail. Vous pouvez aller le voir.

- Hai.

- Cependant… il nous faudra vous poser deux ou trois questions…

Sakura n'écoutait plus le médecin. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui demander « votre père est alcoolique ? » … Elle ne voulait enaucun cas répondre. Pas maintenant. Elle rentra dans la chambre où son père se trouvait allonger sur un lit blanc. Elle le regardait, il était endormi. « Oto-san.. chuchotait-elle ».

Les yeux de son père s'entrouvèrent peu à peu. Il vit sa fille à côté de lui…

- Sa… Sakura-chan, dit-il. Je suis désolé…

Sakura le regardait silencieusement…

- Je n'ai pas été gentil avec toi. Je m'en rends compte maintenant…

**_Today you told me that I'd hate you forever_ **/ Aujourd'hui tu m'as dit que je te haïrais pour toujours. 

- Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, continua-t-il

_**I can't believe what's really going on** / _Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe

_**Somehow I knew that you felt guilty for something. **/ _D'une façon ou d'une autre, je savais que tu te sentais coupable de quelque chose.

- Je suis désolé...

_**But tell me why, you do this to me** / _Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as fait ça

_**Today you told me that I'd hate you forever** / _Aujourd'hui tu m'as dit que je te haïrais pour toujours

**_I can't believe that you'd wreck my life_** / Je ne peux pas croire que tu pourrissais ma vie.

- Sakura...

_**I was betrayed, how can you say that you feel sorry inside ?** / _J'ai été trahis, comment peux-tu dire que tu te sens désolé ?

_**It's devastating me, losing close friends** / _Ca me ravage, perdant des amis proches

Sakura s'apprêtait à partir quand il la retint par le bras.

- Sakura… s'il te plaît…

- Je… je dois réfléchir…

_**I've gone away, you make me stay** / _Je suis partis, tu m'as retenue

_**But I can't tell it from lies** / _Mais je ne peux pas catalogué cela de mensonges.

_**I've gone insane, losing close friends...**/_ Je deviens fou,perdant des amis proches 

Sakura sortit de l'hôpital les larmes aux yeux. Elle partit dans le même endroit, le seul et unique endroit où elle se sentait apaisée mais cela ne changeait rien…

- Tiens… te revoilà toi… remarqua-t-elle, pleurant en voyant le petit animal…

**_Today I made the worst mistake_ **/ Aujourd'hui, j'ai commis la pire erreur 

- Ca te dérange si je te parle ?

**_I've put my trust into someone I don't know_**/ J'ai donné ma confiance à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas 

- Tu es bien silencieux pour un chat. Peu importe, il faut que j'évacue…

**_And now I know because you've done everything possible to me…_ **/Et maintenant je sais parce que tu m'as rendue tout possible 

- Je ne me sens pas très bien...

**_Made me so upset…_ **/ Me rendant si contrariante 

Sakura commença son récit tandis que le chat qu'elle avait rencontré la veille semblait l'écouter patiemment….

**_And now I know just who to trust because you're laying in bed_ **/ Et maintenant je sais juste qui croire parce que tu es allongé dans ton lit 

_ - Sakura, _pensait son père_... Je suis si désolé… _pleurait-il seul dans l'hôpital, repensant à tout ce que Sakura avait dû endurer…

**_You're thinking about all that fucked up shit /_**Tu penses à toute cette merde. (A/N : je hais les insultes!désolé !)

_**I was betrayed how can you say that you feel sorry inside ?**_

_**It's devastating me, losing close friends**_

_**I've gone away, you make me stay**_

But I can't tell it from lies 

_**I've gone insane.. Losing close friends...** _

Sakura retournait chez elle. Elle était devant la chambre de son père…

**I'm so weak **/ Je suis si faible 

Pensant à tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient pu avoir, avec sa mère et lui. Quand pendant les nuits d'orages, elle venait s'immiscer dans le lit de ses parents car elle avait peur seule dans le noir…

**The closeness of your skin **/ La proximité de ta peau 

Tous ces bons souvenirs….

**_The smell of this place... _**/ L'odeur de cet endroit

... elle ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi croire. Elle était perdue. Pardonner… ne pas pardonner…

**_Makes me go insane._** / Me rend folle

**_I... _**/ Je

**_You make me go insane. _**/ Tu me rends malade...

Elle sortit de sa maison. Elle commençait à courir. Ses jambes la guidaient… Elle pleurait. Et elle continuait de courir sans trop savoir où elle allait. Elle ne regardait même pas. Cependant, inconsciemment elle s'était retrouvée devant la chambre d'hôpital de son père.

Elle était figée devant la porte. Elle attendait là, immobile, sans mot dire.

_**I was betrayed how can you say...**_

Son père l'ouvrit...

- Sakura ! s'exclama-t-il, il la prit dans ses bras. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je te promets. Je.. Je vais me reprendre.

_**...that you feel sorry inside**_

**It's devastating me, losing close friends** **I've gone away, you make me stay**

- Go..gomen nasai... pleurait-il

**But I can't tell it from lies**

_**I've gone insane**_

_**Losing Close Friends**_

Elle répondit à l'étreinte de son père...

- Puisses-tu me pardonner…

Sakura le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

- Oto-san ! finit par dire Sakura, Okaeri.

- S..Sakura-chan... dit-il en ouvrant grand les yeux

_**Losing Close Friends….**_

Le petit chaton au pelage vert-gris... la regardait. Sakura le remerciait pour ses bons conseils. Vous ne comprenez pas ? La parole est d'or, le silence est d'argent. Par le regard, on peut en dire des choses. C'est la « Beauté du Silence ».

A suivre… ou non ?

Je pourrais en fait arrêter l'histoire ici comme un one-shot mais je ne sais pas trop. J'ai besoin de votre avis si cette histoire vous a plue '''. Puisque je pourrais la continuer avec le petit chaton… qui est-il ? vous n'êtes sûrement pas nés de la dernière pluie pas vrai ?(et j'ai des idées TT… si vous en avez, elles sont le bienvenu aussi !)

Pour la chanson, elle ne m'appartient pas non plus. C'est la propriété du groupe Adema. Par contre, c'est moi qui l'ai traduite ! Je ne garantis pas une parfaite traduction surtout pour l'expression « Losing Close Friends ». C'est la seule chose qui me gênait réellement. J'ai mis « perdant des amis proches » et j'accepte la bizarrerie de la tournure de laphrase… mais excusez-moi, je ne suis pas encore bilingue ! lol Je la comprends mais je n'arrive pas à la traduire...

Quoiqu'il en soit, REVIEW onegai shimasu TT !

Arigatou gozaimasu : merci beaucoup Daijobu : Est-ce que ça va ? Gomen nasai : Désolé Hai : Oui Okaeri : bienvenu (à la maison) - les japonais quand ils sortent de chez eux disent « Itekimasu » on leur répond « Iterashaii » ; quand ils rentrent ils disent « Tadaima » et on leur répond « Okaeri ». Oka-san : maman Oto-san : papa

Je crois que c'est tout niveau vocabulaire japonais, cependant la plupart de vous doivent le connaître, non ? Je le mets au cas où '''.

J'ai relu ce fic (bien que j'aurai pas dû…) pour voir si des choses clochaient (j'aurai vraiment pas dû.. ) et je le trouve nul TT…

REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAAAAAI SHIMASU!(s'il vous plaît)

Misakie.


	2. Direction HongKong !

« **La Beauté Du Silence** »

**Résumé** : Sakura a perdu sa mère, son père sombre dans l'alcoolisme… Sakura ne sait plus quoi faire et un jour alors qu'elle se promenait, elle découvre un étrange animal blessé au pelage vert… cependant, aucun son ne sortait de son museau …Comment va-t-elle surmonter le problème de son père ?Qui est le petit animal ?Voici la Beauté du Silence…

**Disclaimer : **depuis les deux premiers chapitres, Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient toujours pas ! ni même Syaoran… (je lâcherai pas l'affaire )

Merci d'avoir reviewéééé ! vous savez pas quel plaisir ça peut me faire ! j'étais totalement persuadée que ce que j'avais écrit était nul… Enfin ! Donc merci à :

Cline chieuse : Merci pour l'expression en anglais ! c'est vrai que ça fait mieux comme ça ! T'as pas du tout deviné qui est le petit chat ? uahaha, il y aura quelques indices ici… héhé.

Lyls : Merciiii ! lol tant que j'y suis voici la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Juju Black : Merci… et bien voilà la suite ! je souhaite vivement que ça te plaise .

Chapitre III : Direction la Chine !

« Cher journal,

Oto-san a eu un accident hier. Je l'ai trouvé ivre, écroulé à terre. J'ai paniqué et ai appelé une ambulance… Il s'en est sortit.  
Je suis tellement toute retournée de la situation que… je suis un peu confuse et pourtant heureuse.  
Mon père est de retour. »

Sakura ferma son journal intime d'une traite, paraissant décidée. Puis elle se leva, fit sa toilette et alla manger. Cependant…

.-Ohayo Sakura-chan ! s'exclama gaiement Fujitaka.

.-Ohayo, Oto-san, répondit Sakura sur le même ton.

**Point de vu de Sakura**

Enfin tout revient à la normal. Oto-san est Oto-san. Comme avant. Il est comme quand on était avec maman et Oni-chan. Bien sûr, cela me fait bizarre. Il me regarde et me sourit. En retour, je fais de même. Je ne peux pas agir avec gêne car j'aurai peur qu'il croit que je ne lui pardonne pas. Même si cela est, je dois avouer, bien difficile.

.-Tu veux des pancakes ? me demanda-t-il.

.-Oui !

Je répondis avec tellement d'enthousiasme que je me surpris moi-même ! Peu importe, il faut que je me prépare avant d'aller en cours. Le week-end est terminé et il va falloir que j'aille au lycée pour mon plus grand… malheur.  
Je ne sais pas si ce changement de situation fera que je travaillerai plus qu'avant – quoique non, je ne travaillais pas avant. Sauf que je suis entrain d'envoyer en l'air une année de ma vie. Pour faire quoi, là est le problème… qu'est-ce que je veux faire ?

.-Sakura-chan ? tu ne manges pas ?

.-Ah… soupirai-je, hai hai gomen nee… Je pensais un peu..

.-Ta pensée te fera arriver en retard…

.-Woee ? A… j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher ! m'exclamai-je.

.-Non, pas encore en retard. Cette fois le professeur ne me laissera certainement pas entrer. J'ai intérêt à prendre mes jambes à mon cou !

**Point de vu normal**

Hong-kong.

Un jeune homme était assis près d'une fenêtre. Il semblait loin et son regard ne suggérait rien à part… le vide. Son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa main tenant sa tête qui apparemment lui était lourde. Lasse. Il était simplement lasse.

.-Xiao Lang ! Où es-tu ? cria une dame avec une forte voix

Elle entra brusquement dans la pièce où le jeune homme se trouvait.

.-Xiao Lang ! Que fais-tu ? Je m'inquiétais !

Il la regardait d'un air désolé.

.-Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda-t-elle affolée.

Il fit « non » de la tête.

.-D'accord… je vais te laisser, mon fils. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'oubli pas, appuis sur le bouton de cette télécommande. D'accord ? Wei ou moi-même viendrons tout de suite.

Il acquiesça en un chaleureux sourire. Elle lui rendit ce sourire et elle sortit de la chambre. Xiao Lang se remettait à regarder dehors. De sa fenêtre, située au deuxième étage de sa demeure, il avait une splendide vue sur un arbre, un cerisier. Il aimait cet arbre. Il aimait son harmonie.  
Sa mère, Yelan Li, se dirigea vers son salon où Wei, un homme de la maison, lui servit un thé.

.-Madame ? Vous allez bien ?

.-C'est Xiao Lang… soupira-t-elle. Il ne va pas bien du tout, il a beau me sourire, je sais que rien ne va. Lui qui avait une si belle voix…. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il la perde… pourquoi…. Pourquoi cette personne s'est-elle vengée sur mon unique fils… pourquoi…

Yelan commença à pleurer. Wei la regardait tristement.

.-Madame, votre fils est fort. Ne vous inquiétez pas… un jour, un jour sa voix reviendra. Sa santé aussi. Tout…

.-Ce n'est pas si simple, Wei, il a perdu sa voix et son père, il l'admirait tant. Ils étaient inséparables. J'aimais les voir s'amuser, j'aimais qu'on s'amuse ensemble. Tout me semble si loin…

.-N'oubliez jamais vos souvenirs madame.

.-Je ne pourrais jamais. Mais je trouverai un moyen pour qu'il la regagne… Peu importe les moyens. Après tout, je suis une Li. Première entreprise de Chine, deuxième au classement mondial. Je… j'y arriverai.

.-Ne faites rien de démesuré, s'inquiéta Wei.

Japon – Tomoeda – Lycée Seijuu.

.-Kinomoto-san !

.-Woe ?

.-Nous ne sommes pas en cours pour dormir ! s'indigna le professeur.

.-Go… gomen nasai, répondit Sakura gênée.

.-Une fois, deux fois, passe encore ! Mais trois fois ! Non ! Vous êtes punie !

Sakura se leva et se dirigea en dehors de la salle de classe. Elle resta debout, dos collé au mur.

_- Encore une fois, je suis dehors…_ pensait-elle en soupirant_… pour la même raison ! comme toujours ! je rêvasse._ Mouuu… j'en ai marre.

.-Sakura-chan ? s'avança un jeune homme.

.-Ah… Shinji-kun.

.-Tu es encore punie ? dit le jeune homme sur un ton moqueur mais gentil.

.-Hai… mais… si le professeur m'entend discuter, je vais me faire encore réprimander… donc…

.-Je comprends, je m'en vais ! Salut !

.-Ja nee !

Vint enfin la fin des cours, une libération pour Sakura. Gaiement elle sortit du lycée. Elle chantonna tout le long du chemin ce qui fit des gens se retourner et la regarder bizarrement et cela la faisait rire davantage. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait pleine de joie.  
De retour chez elle, son père était rentré plus tôt que d'habitude de son travail. Il était donc professeur en archéologie en fac.

.-Tadaima !

.-Okaeri nasai ! Sakura-chan.

.-'tou san ? Tu es déjà là ?

.-Oui. J'ai une importante nouvelle à t'annoncer.

.-Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-elle un peu inquiétée.

.-Je ne sais pas si tu vas contente ou non… mais…

.-Ha…hai… ?

.-J'ai demandé une mutation en Chine, pour mon travail, je serai aussi augmenté…

.-Na… nande !

.-Tu ne veux pas partir ? Tu ne veux pas changer d'air ?

.-Ano…

.-Si tu ne veux pas déménager…. Dis le moi…

.-Iiee ! Ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que c'est rapide.

.-Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan…

.-Nande monai ! _la Chine_… pensait-elle_, après tout pourquoi pas ? qu'est-ce qui me rattache réellement au Japon ? peut-être ainsi pourrons-nous définitivement rompre notre tristesse en quittant le pays…. _Wakarimasu, Otou-san. Après tout, la Chine est un très beau pays.

.-Arigatou.

.-Quand partons-nous ?

.-Cette semaine, vendredi soir après les cours. D'ailleurs tu n'iras pas en cours vendredi.

_- Yatta ! _pensait-elle.

Aéroport de Tokyo

**Point de vue de Sakura**

On est déjà à l'aéroport ! La semaine est passée plutôt vite j'ai dû mal à m'en rendre compte. Onii-chan est venu nous accompagner à l'aéroport…

.-Kaijuu… arrête de faire style t'es entrain de penser, ça te va pas, t'es qu'une Kaijuu.

.-Mouu! 'ni-chan ! Je ne suis pas un Kaijuu ! Tu pourrais être gentil aujourd'hui quand même !

.-Pff..

Je sais très bien qu'il est triste que nous partions… il me semble étrange aujourd'hui, depuis le temps que nous sommes à l'aéroport, assis sur ses sièges à attendre l'heure d'enregistrer les bagages ( car nous sommes arrivés un peu trop en avance ) il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Après tout, je peux bien supporter une dernière fois ses petites réflexions… Je ne les entendrai plus de sitôt ! Je suis quand même contente, nous n'avons pas vendu la maison, 'Nii-chan a dit qu'il s'en occuperait avec Yukito-san. Tous les deux vont la loger, ainsi ils pourront payer le loyer… etc…  
Otou-san a demandé à Onii-chan si cela ne le gênait pas les une heure et demie de trajet pour aller à son école, mais il lui a répondu que jamais nous ne vendrions cette maison ! Cette maison de nos souvenirs, et que s'il avait une moto, c'était pour s'en servir.  
Tomoyo-chan… était malade cette semaine, je n'ai pas voulu la déranger, je lui ai juste laissé un mot. D'accord, je sais… Je m'en vais, même si elle était malade, j'aurai bien pu la voir. Cependant… affronter sa réaction… si elle aurait pleurer… ou… je ne sais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Je sais ce n'est pas bien. Mais je reviendrai au Japon, c'est certain.

.-Ah, Otou-san revient, il était parti voir à quelle heure nous devions enregistrer nos bagages.

Le temps est venu, Sakura-chan, Touya-kun, dit-il.

.-Ah... dit Oni-chan.

Nous sommes restés à nous regarder ainsi pendant deux minutes… elles me semblèrent vraiment très longues…

.-Onii-chan… sanglotais-je.

.-Kai…Sakura..ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de verser quelques larmes, j'essayais de me retenir mais je n'y arrivais pas. Onii-chan me regardait tristement, et bien qu'il voulut se cacher, j'ai bien compris qu'il pleurait.

.-Woeee ?

.-Tu vas me manquer, Sakura no Kaijuu.

Il m'a prise dans ses bras, chose qui m'a naturellement beaucoup surprise mais cela fait un bien fou. Il prit aussi ensuite Otou-san dans ses bras.

.-Allez, Touya, nous devons y aller, dit Otou-san en se détachant de Touya.

.-Hai, Otou-san. Prenez soin de vous.

.-Ja nee ! répliquai-je.

.-Ja nee ! répondit-il tristement en souriant.

**Point de vue normal**

Hong-Kong, lycée

.-Bonjour à tous, veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît, dit le professeur.

Les élèves prirent tous leur siège.

.-J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon week-end et que vous êtes tous enchantés de me voir, ajouta le professeur.

Toute la classe rigola joyeusement.

.-Bon, assez rigolé, se reprenait-il. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève venant du Japon.

Des bruitages commencèrent à fuser « une nouvelle élève japonaise ? »…

.-Entrez, mademoiselle.

Sakura entra dans la classe.

.-Veuillez vous présenter.

.-Hai. Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Kinomoto Sakura. Je viens du Japon et j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien, dit-t-elle en souriant.

.-Elle est mignonne, intervint un garçon chuchotant à son voisin.

.-Prenez place derrière Xiao Lang Li. Li, levez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Li se leva sans mot dire et Sakura se dirigea vers son siège. Elle s'asseya tout au fond de la classe près d'une fenêtre et le cours commença.  
Non comme avant, Sakura décida de se mettre à travailler, elle ne parlait pas excellemment chinois donc il fallait mieux qu'elle suive les cours, bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de temps en temps de faire des petites minutes d'abstention.  
Les cours se passèrent calmement et vint enfin l'heure du déjeuner.  
Sakura se faufila à travers les élèves pour manger dehors. De la fenêtre de la classe, elle put observer un cerisier qui lui fit souvenir d'une allée à Tomoeda où il y en avait beaucoup. De plus, cet arbre était dans un coin à part et elle avait besoin de calme. Les chinois étaient bruyant…

Elle s'asseya au pied de l'arbre. Elle soupira.  
Quelle matinée fatigante.

Perché sur l'arbre, Xiao Lang observait Sakura innocemment… Il avait pour habitude de se retirer en haut de cet arbre bien que cela ne lui était guère recommandé dû à des problèmes récents de santé et pourtant… il s'en fichait royalement…

_« Sa.. kura ? .. _pensait-il,_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette fille… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive plus à me souvenir. Argh… j'ai mal à la tête tout à coup. »_

Un pénible et douloureux mal de tête prit Xiao Lang. Il était replié sur lui-même tenant sa tête entre ses mains avec beaucoup de force. Et destabilisé, il tomba.

.-Nande ? dit Sakura perplexe. Wo… WOEEEEE ?

Brusquement, Xiao Lang tomba sur Sakura. Par réflexe et instinct, elle le rattrapa difficilement.

.-Da… DAIJOBU ? s'exclama Sakura inquiète.

Il ne répondit pas. Sakura comprit, sans s'attarder à chercher plus loin et on ne sait comment, qu'il ne parlait pas.

.-La même expression que celle du chat quand je l'ai trouvé blessé… dit-elle en l'observant de plus près.

Xiao Lang s'étonna et en la questionna du regard, il lui demanda ainsi « de quoi veux-tu parler ? »

.-Nande monai ! ahah.. ria-t-elle. Je… c'est rien ! Quoiqu'il en soit, tu t'es fait mal là, regarde tu saignes à ta main ! Viens on va à l'infirmerie.

Il lui fit non de la main.

.-Mais ? pourquoi ?

Il répéta le même geste.

.-Hai hai… soupira-t-elle comprenant que ses paroles ne serviraient à rien. Tiens.

Elle prit son mouchoir de soie, le même qu'elle utilisa pour sa mère et lui en fit un bandage. Surpris, Xiao Lang était rouge de confusion.

.-Je te demanderai juste de me le rendre demain si ça ne te dérange pas…

Il comprit et lui fit un « oui » de la tête. En apercevant qu'il n'avait rien amené à manger, elle partagea son repas avec lui même si au début il n'était pas très d'accord. Mais il faut croire que Sakura sait persuader les gens ! Et elle passa son heure de déjeuner à « discuter » si je puis dire avec Xiao Lang.

Vint ensuite l'heure de retourner en classe. Sakura y partit sans trop ronchonner contrairement à d'habitude. Apparemment être avec Xiao Lang l'a calmée un peu de ce côté là.

Ainsi finit doucement la journée, Sakura se demandait une seule chose, pourquoi Xiao Lang ne parlait-il pas ? Elle n'osait pas lui poser la question bien que celle-ci était au bout de sa langue. Mais il fallait respecter l'intimité d'autrui, elle ne demanderait rien… enfin pas tant qu'une réelle occasion se présente.

Le soir, chez la résidence des Li.

.-Xiao Lang ! Xiao Lang ! cria Yelan. Qu'il y a-t-il ? une crise encore ! XIAO LANG ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! XIAO LANG !

Xiao Lang était allongé par terre, tête contre genoux, mains dans ses cheveux bruns débraillés. Il voulait hurler mais aucuns sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. Sa mère inquiète d'aucuns signes de vie était paniquée, derrière la porte fermée à clé, de la chambre de son fils.  
Sur sa main se trouvait toujours le mouchoir que Sakura lui avait mis. Il serra son poing si fort que ses ongles transpercèrent sa fragile peau. Il était faible. Cette faiblesse nouvelle le tourmentait. Il n'était pas ainsi avant. Il était craint de tout le monde. Il était fort et séduisant. Il n'était pas homme à se faire marcher sur les pieds. Aujourd'hui… il n'avait plus rien. Il n'avait plus sa voix, il n'avait plus de forces. Tout l'avait abandonné. Et ce pourquoi… ? A cause de gens bien plus forts que lui. Ces gens lui ayant pris son père et les choses représentant sa force.  
Sous ses anciens airs froids se cachaient une passion que nul n'aurait pu soupçonner : le chant. Il avait une voix si belle, si émouvante… sa mère était une des seules privilégiées pouvant l'entendre. En aucuns cas il s'en vantait, en aucuns cas il le montrait….

Après quelques minutes encore de souffrance intense, de mal être incompris, Xiao Lang commença à se calmer à bout de souffle. Il respirait à pleins poumons si fortement qu'on pouvait entendre sa difficulté à inspirer et expirer.  
Sa mère entra.

.-Xi… Xiao… Xiao Lang… ?

A suivre...

GOMEN NASAI ! je suis d'une lenteur sans pareille ! oO j'essaierai d'être plus rapide… mais bon la semaine était assez mouvementée… lol Mais comme le dirait le dicton « vaut mieux tard que jamais ». ohoh :x

Je ne sais pas encore comment va être la suite… tout ce que j'écris c'est un peu au hasard…parce que je trouve ça mieux comme cela et pas comme cela. Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne sais même pas quelle sera la fin de ce fic ! Faut croire que je ne sais pas moi-même ce que j'écris… on verra où mon imagination peut bien me porter lol. Si vous avez des idées, je les veux bien. Je n'ai rien de précis en tête, ce sera au feeling avec une logique bien sûr ; je ne fais pas du n'importe quoi non plus.

Ah je tiens à préciser une chose, la mise en page précédente n'était pas terrible. Excusez-moi, c'est la première fois que « j'utilise » ce site… et je ne suis pas très douée… je crois… ( je parle surtout du vocabulaire entassé dans les deux premiers chapitres… c'était pas comme ça normalement… ) Enfin voilààà ! je crois que je vais devoir faire des tests... alors si c'est "étrange" la façon dont c'est mis en page... ne vous étonnez pas... euh... j'ai jamais été très douée mdr... Scusez mwa... je suis en pleine expérimentation ! lol

ONEGAI REVIEW !

Misakie.


End file.
